Christmas in London: A Work in Progress story
by rosesoffantasy
Summary: Rosalie and Ratigan's first real Christmas Together! Just in time for the holidays!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Deck the Halls

A little white mouse ran all around a dark lair, carrying a large box of decorations. She huffed and plopped the box down, bringing out a long strand of green garland. The bright child's blue eyes brightened as she watched a little baby mouseling gurgle his way to the box, playing with the tinsel. She laughed as she watched the little grey mouse "P.J!" she placed her hands on her hips "You're supposed to put that on the tree!" she picked up the tinsel and placed it back in the box. The baby sat up and reached his hand in the box, picking up a large red ornament and drooling on it.

The thugs walked through the main barrel and exclaimed "Um.. Victoria.. did the boss- Erm.. you're Uncle ask you to bring out those decorations.." said Bill quietly.

Victoria lit up "Well I found these in the broom closet, It is December 22nd.. Christmas-"

Nicolas shut her mouth "Shhh!" he looked at the boys "I don't think we've ever told them how the boss feels about C-H-R-I-S-T-M-"

Fidget shouted "Oh you mean Christmas!" the boys jumped on the little bat. Victoria crossed her arms "What could possibly be bad about Christmas?" she whispered.

Nicolas took of his hat and looked around, wringing it in his hands "Well you see, the boss-"

Suddenly, a voice filled the air "Hello? Anyone here?" A figure entered through the pipes, it was no other than-

"Rosalie!" Victoria smiled as she ran to the girl "How are you?"

Rosalie took off her dark blue coat, revealing her green knee length dress. She started wiping the snow out of her auburn hair. Her green eyes sparkled as she felt the snow fall down her back "Well snow is something new to me.. certainly nothing like this where I'm from." She shivered "It's even colder in here!" she walked inside the main part of the lair as she noticed the Christmas decorations "OH this is wonderful!" she picked up a green wreath "When are we decorating?" she looked around "There isn't even a tree! Where am I supposed to put your presents." She looked over her shoulder, the boys lit up like little children, matching the same look as Victoria.

Rosalie smiled as she sat on a wooden stool "I remember Christmas at my house, the house lit up with lights in every window.. the excitment running downstairs to the tree... and the tree was always decorated.. and my father would always put the star on the tree." She lit up as she buried through the box, picking up a small handmade snowman ornament, in the center was a small picture of Ratigan as a boy, he had resembled both P.J and Alexander in numerous ways. She giggled as she read the inscription "Padriac James, age five... he was so cute back then.. what happened?" She continued to bury through the box, but what she didn't see was Ratigan walking out of his study. With wide eyes he sighed as he walked up to Rosalie and touched her shoulder, she shot up and looked behind her "Oh James!" she got out of her seat and kissed him on the cheek, then she handed him the small ornament "You never told me that you were the cutest kid in London."

He looked at the picture quickly and handed it back to her "Hmm.." is all he said.

"Are you alright?" she quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm not really a Christmas person my dear." He started to walk off as she looked at the picture of the innocent little boy "Well can't we have a little celebration? Just a few friends.. Nellie? My family?"

Ratigan rolled his eyes and looked around the dirty lair "Rosalie this isn't the most wonderful area to have a cele-"

"I can ask Nellie! I'm sure she wont mind.. we can get a tree and garland and holly! it will be wonderful! The kids and me can have a first Christmas with you!"

The kids ran out, even Alex ran out of his room "I heard Christmas!" he ran out and quickly scribbled things on a piece of paper "I already have my list!"

Rosalie laughed as she held Ratigan on the arm "James.. come on.. Just six hours, celebrating what can be the greatest holiday of the year!" she saw his annoyed look "You never know that you can have a change of mind?" he stayed silent

Rosalie huffed "Alright you win.." she turned as the boys stood with shocked looks "And you haven't even opened your present yet.. I guess I'll have to take it back." she was about to walk away when he grabbed her hand.

He took a breath "Five hours only.."

Rosalie kissed him on the cheek, making him smile "You won't regret it darling! It'll be fun!" Rosalie wanted to know why he was so bitter about Christmas.. she would figure it out or he would confess. On the other hand, Ratigan was uneasy about the ordeal. His stomach was in knots as he thought about the upcoming days of planning.

**CHRISTMAS IS COMING! WHAT BETTER WAY THAN TO ADD A CHRISTMAS BASED STORY! CHRISTMAS CAROL BASED! SO EXCITED FOR THE HOLIDAYS! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello Rosalie!" the baker said as he left his store.

The tailor walked out of the store, holding fabrics of every color "Rosalie! Happy Holidays!" she waved back as Ratigan looked at her, then back at the boys "Quite popular around here aren't you?" he smiled slightly as she chuckled "Well I just do small favors around here.. I don't expect the attention."

A couple of mice, older, about in their sixties walked to Rosalie "Oh Miss Hampstead! We would like to thank you for your donation this year!" she gently touched him on the shoulder "It's no problem, I love to give a helping hand, especially during the holidays." The men noticed the professor and gently laid out the small donation box "P-Professor, are you aware that there are many homeless families in London this time of year?"

He huffed "I am aware, but I have not done anything to help."

The other mouse spoke up "Well sir, today is your lucky day! We are having donations for the poor! What can we put you down for?"

Ratigan looked at his pocket watch "Nothing."

The first gentlemen spoke up smiling, holding the checkbook in his hands "Oh you wish to remain anonymous!"

"I'm afraid I haven't made myself clear, I do not have the funds to make idle people merry this time of year. If I am wrong." He chuckled "Is there enough poor houses and prisons that can offer help to those poor vagrants?"

"W-Well yes but people would rather die than go there!" the second short mouse exclaimed.

"If they'd rather die they'd better do it and increase the surplus population!"

"Ratigan!" Rosalie said as he flurried his cape in the cold air "Good day gentlemen!"

He walked away as the boys followed safely behind. The children tugged on Rosalie's sleeve as she touched both men on the shoulder "I am so sorry. He's just-"

"A big humbug!" the smaller mouse said.

She walked away in embarrassment as she touched Ratigan's shoulder "What was that about?" she watched him sweep some snow off of his satin top hat "Darling, I have no money to waste on foolish charities."

"You're as rich as a king and you know it! I've seen that pile of gold in the lair, collecting dust." they turned the corner, feet away from Nellie's house. She picked up P.J as he tugged on her dress "You could have at least said 'no' like the gentlemen I know you are." she sped up as he rolled his eyes, she said behind her back "I saw that!" she said while she walked up the stone steps to the mansion. Ratigan looked at the boys, who shrugged their shoulders. Rosalie rang the doorbell "I know you don't approve of this holiday.. but could you at least pretend to be happy, just for a couple hours?" she fixed his cravat as he held her hand softly smiling "I promise.." but he thought to himself "_five hours left…"_

"Oh welcome! Welcome! Please come in!" Aunt Nellie finished tying the blue satin sash around her waist as she opened the door. She saw the kids walk in and kissed them on the head "Good to see you! Alex, Victoria." She noticed Rosalie holding P.J in her arms "And my little P.J!" she grabbed the baby out of her hands and kissed him all over, leaving her lipstick all over his cheeks. He wandered off as she hugged her niece "My darling little Rosie Posie! Beautiful as ever" she kissed her on the cheek as Ratigan snickered. Nellie walked up on her tip toes as she kissed Ratigan on the cheek "And Hello to you Professor."

They all walked inside the mansion, Charlie grabbing everyone's: including Ratigan's thugs coats. He struggled as Rosalie grabbed the coats from under him.

"Thank you Miss Rosie Posie." He chuckled as she rolled her eyes "Good to see you too Charlie."

The white mouse hung the coats in the large closet "So.. How is he?"

"Fine." Rosalie said

Charlie shrugged his shoulders "Hmmm I don't know.. He seems.. how can I put this.. Not in his element?"

"Well he isn't the most cheerful about this whole situation.. but he'll tell me when he's ready." She smiled as she walked out of the closet. She suddenly heard Nora's voice down the stairs "Rosalie! How are you darlin'"

Rosalie ran to her friend and hugged her tightly "You know I wouldn't miss a single Christmas with you!" she giggled. Nora walked her into the kitchen "So? How has everything been? Ratigan hasn't.. you know."

She rolled her eyes "Oh come on, we've only been courting for two months!" she nudged her "You are not planning on setting me off with the next available man are you?" Nora laughed "No! of course not! I would just like you to know that I WILL be making your wedding dress.." Rosalie scoffed "I am in no rush.." she blew a small piece of hair out of her face.

* * *

><p>Nellie clung to Ratigan's arm "So, have you any clue what you will be giving Rosalie this holiday?" she didn't give him a chance to talk "If you are wondering what ring size she is.. I can let you know."<p>

His yellow eyes widened "Oh Nellie, that would be the least practical gift for her this year.. maybe-"

Nellie stopped in her tracks "Well I am not going to live forever.." she looked at Rosalie, who was sitting with P.J helping him decorate the tree "I've had this conversation with you before.. Rosalie is not a girl who waits.." she patted his back "I realize you have a record as a thief.." she noticed his love struck look at Rosalie, looking at her beauty, kindness and courage that he was able to see "But she has obviously stolen your heart."

Nellie pointed to the corner of the room "OH no, no, no! We need the tree in the center!" she face palmed her head "No Bill my left!" she watched the boys struggle with the large tree they attempted to move according to Nellie's wishes "Are you daft! NO a little more.. YES! don't move it again!" the boys held the magnificent blank tree up, it stood as a blank canvas ready to paint.

* * *

><p>Ratigan watched the boys huff as he sat on the chair near the fireplace, Rosalie sat on the seat across from him as she set a box of decorations down "She's worse with them than you are.." she laughed, burying through the box at all the decorations. Charlie brought out a large box as Penelope and Girdy squealed "Oh the tree topper!"<p>

Charlie opened the box to reveal a large star, the shape was made out of crystals shining with multiple rainbow colors. The crystals were held together with gold wire, looking as if the Angels wired it themselves. Nellie clasped her white paws together "Oh it gets more and more glorious every year!" she pointed to the children, and grabbed Rosalie's hand and Ratigan's hand, combining them together "And a new generation to come!"

Nellie opened the closet, displaying the shining presents "These are for the children! I know Christmas is tomorrow, but one present is not bad to open.. go on children!" the three kids ran to the closet, grabbing the presents, Ratigan cleared his throat "Children." The three looked at Nellie and hugged her, talking in Unison, all except P.J of course "Thank you Aunt Nellie!" they ran to their presents, ripping the perfect wrapping paper open.

"Oh a new telescope!" Alex peered through the glass "Just what I needed!"

Victoria gasped "OH." She held a perfect little mouse doll close to her "She's beautiful!" she opened the other box "Ballet slippers! They are wonderful!" the satin slippers shined in the light "I can't wait to practice!"

P.J ripped the golden box open to reveal a new toy train, he gasped silently as Nellie spoke up "The engine works and it blows real smoke!" she laughed as P.J sped the train around, flipping the switch and watching the train spin in circles around him. Rosalie clung to Ratigan's arm, Nellie gasping and handing Rosalie a large box "This is for the Christmas party!" she hugged her Aunt as the white mouse handed Ratigan a little box, in surprise he opened it to reveal a red and green cravat, with small embroidered candy canes and at the bottom of the box was a Santa hat with the same pattern "I thought since you are such a grump about Christmas, you need some spirit!"

Ratigan cringed at the obnoxious colored cravat as Rosalie nudged him "Thank you Nellie.. It's deplorable- er adorable." He quickly corrected himself as Rosalie sent him an disappointed look "Thank you so much Aunt Nellie, we love it.. Don't we darling?"

Nellie looked at the thugs "Now you three." Bill, Fidget and Nicolas all stared in fear "I allow you three to treat yourselves to anything in the kitchen for all your work with the decorations. Now off!" she smiled as the boys ran to the kitchen. Bill murmured to Nicolas "At least we don't get a cravat like that!" Nicolas snickered as they escaped in the kitchen.

Ratigan sighed as he looked himself in the mirror, the bright cravat hung around his neck untied. He rolled his eyes and tied it around his neck. Ratigan placed the Santa hat on his brow as He turned around and faced the boys who could not contain their laughter:

Bill: "You can see that thing from space!"

Nicolas chortled "At least it doesn't sing a lively tune!"

Fidget mutterd through his laughter "I think it's a downgrade from the original."

Ratigan brought out his bell, placing fear in the boys. They all marched down the stairs as Nellie clapped her hands "Ah! The man of the hour!" she adjusted her forest green satin dress "Now everyone looks perfect!" she called upstairs "Rosalie! We're waiting for you!"

They all looked upstairs as Rosalie called out "I'm coming!" she marched down the stairs, Ratigan turned around as he stopped with wide eyes. Rosalie gracefully walked down the stairs in a dark red satin gown. Her hair was put in an elegant bun at the top of her head, fastened with a silver diamond hair clip. She slipped her white opera gloves up her arms, as she reached the bottom of the stairs "I hope this looks fine, I tried to fasten my hair- what is everyone staring at?" she felt embarrassed.

Ratigan grabbed her hand and kissed it gently "You look beautiful."

She blushed hard as Nellie peered between them "Now let's do the honor of putting the star on the tree." Charlie handed Nellie the box "Now, Ratigan.. I take the honor of putting the star on the tree every year.. it is a family heirloom, the topper. Passed down from six generations..since this Christmas is very special, we would like you to do it!" everyone cheered along as Nellie handed him the box with the crystal tree topper.

Charlie brought out the large ladder, setting it up near the tall tree. The tree towered with ornaments of all sizes, long popcorn garlands, and candy canes. The tree towered to the ceiling, Rosalie gently touched Ratigan on the shoulders "If you are feeling uneasy about this.."

"Nonsense." He brushed her away "I can handle this." She smiled and touched the little bell on his hat, making it tingle "Just be caeful."

He started up the ladder carrying the topper in one hand, holding on for his life in the other. Meanwhile, the children were playing with their toys. Victoria ran out of the kitchen skipping along when she accidently bumped the ladder, she looked up in surprise "Oh! Sorry Uncle James!"

He huffed "It is fine Victoria. Just do be more careful."

She smiled "I will."

The boys walked out of the kitchen, holding their stomachs with a content smile "Oh I'm so full, I couldn't eat another bite." Bill said, he leaned on the ladder, making it shake once more "S-Sorry sir!"

"Its fine." He said shortly.

Rosalie watched him struggle as he headed closer to the top "James! Are you alright up there!" he didn't answer as Nellie touched her bare shoulder "Oh Rosalie, stop worrying honestly he's fine!"

P.J was playing with his train, watching it spin and smoke. He laughed as he pushed the train faster and faster around him.. soon the engine started to rev up more and more uncontrollably. The train started to shake as it sped off on the tile floor, P.J following closer behind. The train continued to rev up, smoking and no longer going in its usual circle. The train was heading to the ladder…

Ratigan was just about to place the metal piece on the tree when he felt the ladder collapse beneath his feet. He fell off and held onto the tree to no avail. Ratigan fell and landed hard on the desert table, sending cakes, pies, and cookies flying and hitting everyone in the face and hair. After the smoke cleared, Ratigan sat up and rubbed his head.

Rosalie ran to his side "Are you hurt? That was quite a fall!"

He broke away quickly and brushed the cake off his suit "I'm fine." They turned around to hear a loud frustrated yell behind them.

Nellie was turning red "You big BRUTE! You ruined everything! Look at my house! I knew I should have known better than to have asked a common thief to make this Christmas memorable! Having Elijah Lockson here would be much better than a large oaf like YOU!"

"Aunt Nellie!" Rosalie crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Rosalie. I have tried to be kind, cordial, keep to myself, Adjust! But this is ridiculous!"

Ratigan finally spoke up "This entire holiday is ridiculous! Everyone is expecting something aren't they?" he picked up P.J's broken train, crushing it in his hands "All this day is, is a HUGE waste of time.. Give, Give, Give, and what do you get in return?" he turned quickly "NOTHING! But a sham and an Obnoxious CRAVAT!" he ripped off his cravat, throwing it on the stained floor making Nellie gasp.

"I knew once I walked into this house today it would all end in a ridiculous party full of idiots, fools and dreamers!" he picked up an ornament, throwing it to the floor "Family, Presents, Gift Giving? Its just a big… a big.." he couldn't think of the word "HUMBUG!" he laughed "You know what Christmas really is for.. complete and utter FOOLS!" he looked at everyone, then made eye contact with Rosalie, with tears forming in her eyes. She picked up the tree topper, the small crystals falling out and crashing to the floor. She attempted to place it back together, just getting worse as she carried the topper close to her heart and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Rosalie… I.." Ratigan softened for a moment, then huffed walking to the door and slamming it. Shaking the entire house.

**review and follow! **


	3. Chapter 3

Ratigan huffed outside "Christmas.. Bah.." he stormed off in the snow, shivering and throwing the leftover food off his coat "This whole night was a nightmare."

He suddenly turned a corner and bumped into a small little cream colored mouse, He was wearing a white suit with a dark blue colored shirt underneath and a little blue bowler hat. He smiled as he adjusted his light blue tie. Ratigan muttered "Sorry." He walked off as the little cream mouse followed him.

Ratigan looked behind him and saw that the little mouse disappeared. He rolled his eyes and turned back, then suddenly, his face met with the small little mouse again "It is a pleasure to meet you at last Mr.." he opened a small black notebook "Padriac James Ratigan?" he laughed "We can skip the formalities. Well, we better be on our way if you're going to learn your lesson!"

The silver rat quirked an eyebrow "I do apologize.. do I know you?" he didn't give him time to answer "You know, I am really in no mood for this.." he walked the other way as the small mouse followed him down the street "Mr. Ratigan please don't wander off, we only have one night-"

Ratigan turned around, his face growing red "What do you want?!"

The mouse smiled, laying out his hand "My name is Bernie, and I am your guardian angel!" Ratigan stayed silent for a couple moments when he exploded in laughter "Oh you are absolutely mad!" he wiped his tear of laughter away "Thank you.. I needed that." He walked off as Bernie appeared in front of him in a flash. Ratigan looked behind him and looked back at the white mouse "How did you-"

"Please understand.. It seems ridiculous I know.. but it is true." He laid out a small card in front of the Professor who read the print aloud:

**_Bernard Cloud _**

**_Guardian Angel/Wish Granter/Intern _**

**_Issued: December 24, 1898 _**

Ratigan laughed "This is a joke.." he attempted to rip the small card, but it wouldn't rip under any pressure. Bernie continued to smile "Nice huh? Doesn't rip!" he grabbed the card out of his hands "Now the first stop is your past christmas experiences.." he started to bury though his pocket. Ratigan scoffed "Why me…" he started to play along "Okay..'Bernie' why don't you display your great power?" he laughed as Bernie threw some gold dust in the air, turning into a large tornado that enveloped the two. Ratigan opened his eyes and looked around "…What the…" he looked around at a small village, twinkling with lights of all sizes.

Small mice were walking along the streets, smiling and laughing with one another. Ratigan grabbed Bernie by the collar "What sorcery is this? How?" Bernie nervously chuckled "I'm guessing this is the right time and place?"

"Padriac!" someone shouted. Ratigan turned around and saw a small boy with wide yellow eyes running along the street. He suddenly saw a small white mouse following behind him, with dark brown hair. Ratigan muttered "Rachel…"

"Do you know that little girl?" Bernie said

Ratigan dropped him on the floor "My sister.." he laughed and looked at the little boy "And.. that's me!" he watched the boy run through the streets "Oh I was always the rambunctious lad.." he scratched his chin "I remember this Christmas.."

"This is your first memory of the holidays.." Bernie said "I told you so." He laughed as he threw more powder in the air. The next tablau was inside their home, little Padirac smiled "Mother, this is for you!" he handed a beautiful mouse a small box. She opened it and gasped "Oh a cameo!" she pinned it to her dress "It must have cost a fortune Padriac!"

"All my allowance!" he said proudly.

"Uberta!" a tall grey rat entered the room, fixing his loose sleeves "Where are my cufflinks?" Padriac rose up and handed his father a small box, with a guilty look on his face "Father.. I-I lost your cufflinks.." his father opened the box "But I made you these instead! It's made out of old gears of the grandfather clock.. see? I shined them up and-"

"What is this garbage?" he huffed "Uberta I'm never going to get to that party on time.."

"Oh Robert, must you go tonight? Come enjoy Christmas with us!" Uberta rose up as Robert spoke "I have no time for this.." he threw the box in the wastebasket "I'll go see if the tailor's is open on the way.. Goodbye family." He looked at Padriac, with tears in his eyes "Padriac.. save your tears for a pillow. Grow up." he shut the door, leaving the three alone.

Uberta held him close "Padriac, your father is just very busy.. He doesn't mean what he says.." she grabbed the cufflinks and looked at them "I think these are very brilliant Padriac. But you shouldn't steal to make a living sweetie."

He sniffled "I understand.. I'm going to bed now." He marched up the stairs, stopping in the middle "Merry Christmas Mother.. I love you."

"I love you too Padriac. Merry Christmas." She said warmly.

Bernie started to sniffle, holding his handkerchief to his eyes while Ratigan sent him an annoyed look. Bernie huffed "Now I can see where the trouble began…" they flashed forward to a dark empty cemetery, a young Padriac holding Rachel's little paw, watching a black casket being lowered into a dark dirt hole. "This was the year.. Your mother got sick.."

The priest walked up the hill "We are here to mourn the sudden loss of Uberta Jesslyn Ratigan.." he watched Rachel bury her face into Padriac's chest "A wonderful sister, daughter, wife… and mother." They lowered the casket into the ground.

Ratigan whispered "I wish to see no more of this."

They fast forwarded into his adult yeas. They landed in a large schoolroom, with many students exiting the large hallway "I am sure that that exam was as easy as ever Padriac!" A brown mouse perked up beside a young adult Ratigan, tall and almost hitting the door post.

"If you say so Basil.." he looked to his books as he heard shouting behind him. Rachel ran with fainted breath, breathing in and out heavily, she blew her brown hair out of her face, smiling wide "Padriac! Wonderful news!"

Padriac rolled his eyes "Yes Rachel.." he looked at his book as she jumped "I'm engaged!"

"Congratulations Miss Rachel!" Basil hugged her as Padriac stopped the emotional embrace "Rachel, can I see you alone.."

They walked out to the courtyard campus "Rachel what are you thinking?"

"Well.." she smiled "Jason and I have thought about it, after you introduced us those five months ago… that was the only subject he thought of."

"Exactly! Five months you've known each other." He cleared his throat "What about your studies?"

"What about it?"

"You are one class away from your degree!" he shouted

Rachel crossed her arms "I was hoping you would be happier to hear that I've found love.. it wont be long before you find your one true love.."

Ratigan laughed "Ha. True love.. Rachel, grow up."

Rachel started to follow him as he walked away "Well would you at least give me your blessing?"

"Have you talked to father?"

Rachel whispered "He hasn't replied to any of my letters. I finally saw him yesterday and he said.." she paused "I'd rather die than to watch you walk down the aisle with some nobody.. I'm cutting you off." Ratigan watched her rub her eyes quickly.

They continued to walk. He stayed silent for a while when he finally huffed "Fine." She happily hugged him tightly and let go "I'll go tell Jason!"

They flashed ahead, Bernie talking "Well Rachel got married and you weren't too happy at the wedding.. I could only understand letting go of your only sister.. Robert didn't even show up did he?" Bernie stopped time at another moment, inside Ratigan's old study. His old self was laughing Maniacally at the newspaper article when a very pregnant Rachel stormed in "Padriac James!"

He sipped a glass of champagne "OH Rachel, just in time to celebrate!" he slapped the newspaper article on the table "_**Tower Bridge Job stuns Londoners! Hundreds Baffled!" **_ Bernie watched Ratigan smile wide "My first crime.. this was my favorite…"

"I wonder why.." Bernie said. Ratigan hushed him as his old self continued "Rachel, do you know what this means! Those idiots at the university second guessed me.. knowing a rat could never amount to a single thing." He cringed "They gave Basil that professor position without giving me so much as a sideways glance.." he jumped on the table "I have finally made a name for myself… this rush is not like anything I could explain.."

"A thief is what they call it!" Rachel crossed her arms "Me, Jason and little Alexander had to leave because the yard wanting to interrogate us! They could take my child away because of you!" she held her stomach "And I have one on the way!" she sat down in a huff as Ratigan was absorbed in his own thoughts "Maybe big ben next…"

"Enough!" she stood up "I can't take this anymore.. I thought I could put up with some normalcy but I cant."

"Rachel.." he tried to reason "I have no morals anymore.. they say money doesn't buy happiness but it does.. in so many ways.." he saw her look change "I have found my place.. and if you don't approve, I suggest you leave." He turned from her, hearing soft sobs coming from behind him. Rachel sniffled "Fine." She put on her cloak "If that is the way you feel Padriac-" she corrected herself "Excuse me..Professor Ratigan." The door was about to close when she whispered "I love you Big brother." She walked through Bernie and Ratigan, not acknowledging their existence.

She closed the door as the memory disappeared. Ratigan said "More. Please. Show me more of Rachel.."

"I can't.. that was the last memory you had of her..." Bernie stopped the time traveling, they were back in the present, in front of Nellie's house. Ratigan and Bernie walked through the door, watching Nellie and the boys clean up the leftover wrath the Professor had left.

"What a brute!" Nellie said.

Penelope and Girdy said at the same time, picking up small pieces of food off the floor "Agreed."

Nellie looked at the boys cleaning "Is he always like this?"

Bill spoke up "Well… he hits us when we do something wrong."

"And he doesn't really compliment our work.." Nicolas said fearfully.

Ratigan grumbled "When I get back I'll feed them to Felicia.." he looked at Fidget "Fidget, my right hand Bat, he'll defend me.."

Fidget grumbled "No compliments, he hits us.. and he didn't even give us a Christmas present." Ratigan slapped his head in annoyance "I'll kill him too."

Alex stepped up "Oh come on.. he's not that bad.. I mean..right?"

Victoria crossed her arms "Great job Alex.."

Nellie looked upstairs at Rosalie's door "I just hope that Rosalie is alright..poor thing has been saddled with that man ever since he saved her from Elijah.."

Ratigan stormed off into the night. Bernie walked beside him as the professor spoke "That is the last time I deal with anything Christmas related.. I am done."

"What?! The flashbacks didn't work?" Bernie looked at Ratigan, who sent him a annoyed look "Well, I was hoping they would.."

"If they don't like me I guess it would have been better if I never even met them! maybe their lives would be better off!" He kept rambling as Bernie spoke up "You might not want to do that.."

"My own men.. turned against me.. the children.. Rosalie's and that 'Family' of hers!" he paced back and forth "So, Rosalie has been Saddled with me?! Perhaps if I never met her I wouldn't be in this mess." He growled "You know what '_Bernie'_" he said with honey in his voice "I wish-"

"Ratigan don't!"

"I lived in a world were I NEVER existed!" Ratigan exclaimed.

Bernie closed his eyes and pointed a finger at Ratigan "Wish granted sir.." and in an instant, everything turned black.

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh it's getting good. Please enjoy! Review and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

"Ughhh..." Ratigan rubbed his head "What happened?" he sat up, noticing his surroundings. He was laying on a hard concrete floor, in what looked like the sewers. His head spun "What a weird dream..." he walked around, noticing no one around "Hello? Boys? I need some aspirin, my head is throbbing..." he waked around "Boys?" he saw no one around "Rosalie?" the entire lair was empty... even the barrel was empty, no tile floor, no chandiler, no painted "R" on the barrel either.

"I warned you!" Bernie paced back and forth behind him.

"What are you talking about?" said Ratigan. He scoffed "Whatever, I can see all of you are part of this joke..." he walked through the pipes, making it out through one of the hidden gates. He walked out to smell baked goods being sold around the market place, Humans walking around along the streets. Bernie appeared out of nowhere, scaring the professor. He held his heart "Would you quit that?"

Ratigan saw Fidget sitting on a stoop, drinking from a bottle "Ah Fidget finally! Where have you been?" he grabbed the little bats wing "I need aspirin..." the bat let go "What are you doing mister! Let me go!" he started to run off as Ratigan called after him "Get back here you little fool! I'll feed you to Felicia!"

He huffed to himself "What is going on!"

"Your wish sir..." Bernie said.

The rat turned around "What wish?" he narrowed his eyes.

Bernie took out his notepad and read the small paper "You said... and I quote..." his voice changed to Ratigan's like a voice memo "_You know what Bernie... I wish I lived in a world where I never EXISTED!" _

Ratigan rolled his eyes "That is ludicrous... I'm leaving..." he turned back "And if you are going to imitate me... do it right next time." His cape flew in the cold air as he continued to walk around as Bernie sped up to him "I do not understand... where everyone is?"

"You wish you lived in a world where you didn't exist..." he paused everyone in their tracks, except them two "You see, you never started a rage of crime around the city so… your boys don't know who you are?"

"Rachel? The children?"

He sighed "She never got anyone's blessing for her marriage to Jason... he left... Alex, Victoria, P.J... Were never born." He averted his attention "Rachel got sick and passed on..." he waved his hand as everyone continued walking.

"This is impossible... what about-" he turned his attention to a familiar figure, standing in his peripheral "Rosalie!" The girl stood next to a vegetable table. She was wearing a light blue dress and a long white knee length coat, perfect for this time of year. Ratigan smiled in relief at the girl as she turned her head in surprise. Ratigan held her hand softly "Oh thank goodness… I missed you darling."

She worriedly broke away "What are you doing, Let go of me!" she backed away "I don't even know you!"

"Of course you do!" he smiled as he grabbed her hand "It's me Ratigan..." He walked closer to her "Please... you have to remember me darling... We are in love!"

She shouted, giving attention to the rest of the vendors "In what universe are we in love with each other!" she backed up more as he got closer "Get away from me!"

"Please Rosalie I-"

The vendors began to interfere "Hey you! Get away from Miss Hampstead!" One shouted.

Bernie grabbed Ratigan on the shoulders and pulled him into an empty alleyway "What is going on! Why doesn't she remember!" he shouted.

Bernie huffed "She doesn't know who you are! No one does!" he wiped his forehead "Wow you're even more stubborn than your profile at headquarters!"

He was suddenly grabbed by the collar and shaken in the air "Set everything back! I can't take this chaos anymore!"

Bernie was set down and he nervously chuckled "Ha... ha... well funny story about that..." he covered his face "I can't."

Ratigan's voice deepened "What do you mean... you **can't**."

The little mouse reached into his pocket, pulling out a large rulebook and opening to a glowing white page "It says here that once a wish is granted it cannot be undone... Unless the 'wish granter'" he laughed "That's me!" he cleared his throat "Can use the reverse wish spell under dire circumstances."

"Well this is a dire situation so, do It." he stomped his foot down and looked back at him "Hello? I'm ready to leave..."

He nervously chuckled "Hee about that..." he pulled out his card "Like I showed you, my card says _Guardian Angel/Wish Granter/Intern…" _Ratigan rubbed his temples "Yes you've shown me the card, now take me back. NOW."

Bernie put the card back in his jacket "You don't understand... I'm just an intern, I don't know how. I've been sent because no one would take your case..." he took off his hat and nervously twisted it "In wish granting class I never got the hang of reversing the wish… but I knew how to grant them in a snap." He nervously laughed "It's actually quite funny, no one would take your case until I showed up. My boss said it was a lost cause!" he saw Ratigan's surprised look "Well, no worries I can call one of the more experienced interns..." he brought out a little white cellphone, pulling out a long antenna. Ratigan watched in wonder at the small device, Bernie smiled "In a few hundred years, these things are going to be HUGE!"

"They get bigger?"

"No..." he laughed "You see... Oh never mind." He dialed the ringtone and held the phone to his ear as the tone continued to ring "They must be busy." The tone went to voicemail:

"Hello, you've reached the guardian angel hotline. If you would like to talk to one of our representatives about your free membership, please press one... If there is a problem with your time travel powder, and carrying case please press two, If you would like to contact one of our main guardians, please press 3-"

He pressed the small button and leaned on a wall until the waiting music stopped "Hello? Annabelle?"

"Hello! You've reached Annabelle!" the guardian said with a soft voice "I am on Christmas Vacation in the Bahamas! I will be out until after Christmas!"

Bernie shouted "No!"

"If this is Bernie... who would only call me if he made a mistake...? Which I know he would... The spell could only be reversed if the client fixes their wrongs by the time the clock strikes twelve in three days." Bernie and Ratigan looked at each other in shock "Well this is where I leave you, goodbye and happy holidays." Bernie shut the phone as Ratigan started to walk towards the little cream mouse with an evil glare "Don't look at me that way... Please… just breathe..."

The rat pounced on the little mouse, but he disappeared in his claws and appeared on the other side of him "Please don't lose your temper!" he pounced on him again to no avail "Your only making it worse for yourself!"

Ratigan started to breathe and adjusted his cravat "Alright... I'm calm..." he slicked back his hair "What did she mean my 'wrongs'..." Bernie brought out a folder and skimmed through it "Well, you would need to find some kind of Christmas Spirit you once had... yada... yada..."

"What does that mean?"

"Seriously? I showed you like four flashbacks... Ughh… You need to bring Christmas cheer to one household!" he suddenly smiled wide "Ooo! This is good! You can be able to do this! You need to have Rosalie share a true loves kiss with you by Christmas day! Or…"

"Or what?" he asked.

He paused, and looked into his yellow eyes "You'll disappear forever."

"WHAT?!" he screamed "So this is either life or death!"

"Don't worry! You got her to fall in love with you once! You can do it again you ol' charmer!"

Bernie watched Ratigan pace back and forth "Alright..."

"That's it!" he patted him on the back "You just need to stay positive..."

"Bernie?" Ratigan asked as they walked out of the alley.

Bernie perked up "Yes sir?"

"If we get through this… remind me to kill you."

Bernie nervously chuckled "Don't worry, I won't"

* * *

><p>Rosalie walked into the house, placing her coat on the coat hanger with a sigh. She brushed her hand through her auburn hair. "Rosalie? Are you home?"<p>

"It's me!" she said "What a day father."

"What happened darling?" a pudgy tan mouse walked down the stairs, buttoning his jacket.

She plopped in a nearby chair "Don't call me darling..please."

He chuckled "Must have been quite a day then.. what happened?" She sat out of her seat "Well, I was in the market place, shopping for Christmas presents, minding my own business.. then this lunatic of a man comes out of nowhere." she acted it out, grabbing her father's hand "Grabbing my hand, telling me he was my true love, saying I MUST remember him."

Her father laughed "You think this is funny! It was insane!" she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"I wouldn't blame him! You've grown into a beautiful young lady.." he held her shoulders "Just like your mother." Rosalie smiled and held his hand "Thank you father."

The door suddenly opened "Knock, Knock!"

"Ah Elijah! Good to see you lad!"

"Good to be here sir.. Hello my dear." The handsome mouse kissed her on the cheek "Good to see you Elijah, so I went over the-"

"I will look into it but first, Richard.. I have another shipment that needs to go out today.." he grabbed an apple from the table "So I need to leave.. I'll be back by tomorrow!"

"Elijah, its almost Christmas!"

"Yes.. and?" he held her shoulders "I'm working my hardest so you don't have to dear." He kissed her on the head "I promise I'll be back by tomorrow!" he sat on the keys of the piano, immediately sitting up "You can continue to play your lovely music Rosalie.."

Richard patted her back "An instructor is supposed to come in today."

* * *

><p>Bernie and Ratigan walked up to the gate of the house, noticing a chubby, old mouse walking in "Excuse me sir-"<p>

He spoke quickly "I am in no time for this! I am late for my piano lesson for Miss Hampstead."

"Lesson? She plays piano?"

"Why of course!" he looked at him as if he was daft "Now if you excuse me.."

Bernie thew his magic dust in the air, causing the instructor to release his papers to fly in the wind. "My paperwork!" he shouted as they flew down the street. Bernie smiled "Now's our chance!"

There was a small knock on the door as Richard opened it wide "Oh hello! You must be the instructor! Nice to meet you!"

Once he walked in, Rosalie's green eyes widened with shock "No way! Forget it! I won't do it!"

"What? Why?"

"This was the gentleman I told you about!" she loudly whispered.

Ratigan looked around nervously, immediately calming down "Miss Hampstead, if I may apologize for my behavior, I simply thought you were someone else! I had no idea you lived here either.. I am just a simple.." he looked at the Piano "Piano instructor… yes.. I am here to teach, I did not mean to scare you."

"How did you know my name was Rosalie then?" she crossed her arms. Richard laughed and peered between them "What a wonderful explanation! See Rosalie, he is harmless!" Richard patted him on the back "Good to meet ya! I'm Richard Hampstead, Rosalie's father.." he looked at Rosalie, who laid out her hand, and rolled her eyes "I am Rosalie Hampstead."

"Padriac James Ratigan at your service. Miss Rosalie, It is an absolute pleasure.." he kissed her hand, making her blush.. hard.

Elijah cleared his throat, averting the attention. Richard sighed "Oh yes, Elijah I almost forgot you.. This is Elijah Lockson, one of my partners in the trade business." Ratigan clenched his teeth as Elijah wrapped his arm around Rosalie's waist "And the husband-to-be of the most beautiful woman in all of London."

Ratigan's eyes widened as Richard spoke "Now, I am a southern gentleman, raised with such morals, so I will expect you will be staying with us through the holidays." He looked at Bernie "And you are?"

Bernie smiled and laid out his hand "Bernard Cloud sir! I am Mr. Ratigan's assistant." Richard grabbed him and hugged him close "One fact about me, I'm a hugger!" he let Bernie go "Now, my girl Rosalie will show you to your rooms.."

"Father!" she said.

"Rosalie Ann!" he pointed upstairs as they followed her up.

The girl waved to a door at the end of the hall "This will be your room, one bathroom, two beds.." they walked in as Bernie tipped his hat "Thank you mam!" Ratigan bowed to her "I thank you for your help dear Rosalie, I await our lesson with fainted breath."

She stared at him "Keep holding your breath because in my case, flattery will get you nowhere.. and after that special encounter in the market, I will be keeping a close eye on you.."

"As will I." he smiled, showing his sharp white teeth.

She scoffed and closed the door. Bernie jumped on the bed and sighed "You got her melting in her hands… a marriage proposal cannot be far behind." He laughed as Ratigan muttered to himself "Sir?"

"How can she be married to Elijah!"

"You never-"

"Existed I know!" he turned back around "But how can her father be alive? Didn't he die at sea?"

"Well.. you were never there to steal his shipments multiple times, he never had to go back to London that one time. He lived and decided to live in London, bringing Rosalie with him.. and he introduced her to Elijah." He chuckled "So I guess your existence kind of had a silver lining.. for Rosalie's sake." Ratigan turned around as Bernie spoke "I'll shut up now."

**review and follow! **


	5. Chapter 5

Rosalie walked downstairs to breakfast, tying the dark purple sash of her floor length dress. She looked in the mirror as her green eyes shined in the sunlight. She pulled her hair in a low ponytail, dusting off her long purple sleeves. She heard laughing coming from the dining hall as she walked in, she smiled as she heard Aunt Nellie's laugh.

"Aunt Nellie I-" she immediately rolled her eyes "Oh… Good morning."

Nellie was sitting in the middle of Ratigan and Bernie, as they enjoyed their breakfast "Rosalie, have you met these two! They are an absolute riot!" she giggled as Ratigan made eye contact with Rosalie, who crossed her arms "Yes.. We've met." She sat down on the far side of the table, Nellie scoffing "Oh Rosalie, really. Your father told me the day you had yesterday.. you really need to let go." Nellie smiled at the Professor "Don't mind her, she was always this stubborn.. especially when she would wet the bed as a toddler-"

"Nellie!" she slapped her head as the professor snickered "Where is Elijah."

"Right here!" he said as he entered the doorway to the dining room, He kissed her on the cheek "And now I must be off."

"Come home safe darling.. I can't do wedding planning on my own." She grabbed him by the collar, passionately kissing him making Ratigan's blood boil "My dear, I promise I'll be back before Christmas day." He grabbed a piece of toast as Bernie's blue eyes widend at Ratigan sending him an evil glare, who nodded uncomfortably. Elijah stopped at the doorway "Good day Professor, Mr. Bernie.." he sent an unsettling look to him as he left through the door.

* * *

><p>Elijah boarded one of the human carriages, placing his bags on the small loading dock. Before he left, he whispered to one of his thugs "Vlad."<p>

"Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye on Rosalie for me.. and.. keep an eye on those two gentlemen. They may want to interfere with my coming nuptial."

The grey mouse nodded "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>"Ignore him." Nellie said "He is a very passionate man, especially to things he claims is his."<p>

"I heard that." Rosalie crossed her arms "Now if you don't mind I'd like to be taught about the piano now.."

Bernie's eyes widened "Oh, right away Miss Rosalie, I just need a word with the Professor for a hot second." He sat up, waving him to come into the other room "Do you have any idea how to play piano?"

He adjusted his suit "I am fluent in harp.."

"She likes piano!"

"I'm sure it is the same concept." He walked out as Bernie chuckled nervously "Exactly! Just win her over with a few notes and everything is back to normal…" Ratigan motioned to the ballroom "Shall we Miss Rosalie?"

She nodded and sat on the long bench near the piano, Ratigan sat next to her, a little too close for comfort. He smiled as she scoffed "Hey, there is an entire bench.. have you heard of personal space?"

He scooted over on the bench and muttered "Sorry." They stayed silent for a moment, until Rosalie spoke "Are you going to play?" he chuckled and cracked his fingers "Of course, I will go.. right now.."

Bernie hid around the corner, watching the two, mocking Ratigan's confidence "IT's the same concept…" he reached into his bag, pulling out the gold magic dust and blowing it to the couple. Once Ratigan's hands touched the piano, he started to play a beautiful tune, his fingers flying all over the black and white keys. He watched Rosalie smile wide as his fingers flew everywhere. Bernie spun around in glee, watching him end the song.

Rosalie applauded him "That was wonderful! I'm sorry I doubted you.. " she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear "Can you teach me?" she smiled as Ratigan nervously looked behind him at Bernie, who dug through his bag and ran to the Professor "If you will excuse me Professor, but you forgot your student's gloves!" he pulled out a small pair of gloves, putting them on Rosalie's hands. Bernie smiled "I know it seems ridiculous, but many of the greatest pianists use gloves! They help the fingers roam around faster.." he nervously chuckled as Rosalie nodded softly "I think I understand."

When her back was turned, Bernie blew dust on her, watching the gold sprinkles dissolve into the gloves. "Alright, I guess I'm ready."

"Excellent." Ratigan said "After you."

Once her small hands touched the keys, she began on a spree, she began to stand up, as Ratigan joined her, roaming around the keys and at a point of almost dancing around the keys. Ratigan grabbed her hand, spinning her around to the other set of keys. They started laughing as the tune got more and more elaborate. Rosalie turned around, starting to play with her hands behind her back. Ratigan did the same motions, suddenly grabbing Rosalie's hand, spinning her around again as the song stopped. The glow faded out of the gloves, making Bernie snap his fingers "So close."

Rosalie noticed Ratigan's arm around her waist, and how close their faces were. She broke away and chuckled awkwardly "Didn't know I had that in me.. Thank you. For teaching me." she took off her gloves, setting them on the piano. She laid out her hand as he grabbed it, shaking it up and down "We got off on the wrong foot.. Can we start over?" she curtsied in front of him "Nice to meet you, I'm Rosalie Hampstead."

"Padriac James Ratigan." He bowed and picked up the piano bench, sitting at it, continuing to play. Something impulsed him to play the first few bars of a familiar song Rosalie first sang in Ratigan's lair. Before she walked away, her ears perked up as she faced him singing along:

"_The sweetest sounds I'll ever know.._

_Are right inside my head.._

_The sweetest sounds ill ever know… _

_Are waiting to be said.. _

_And the sweetest love in all the world _

_Are waiting somewhere for me.. _

_Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me.." _

She smiled at him and quirked an eyebrow "How do you know that song? I thought I was the only one.."

Ratigan shook his head "I just.. well… pretty common song.."

She nodded softly, absorbing that thought "Yeah.. common." She started off "Well, thanks for the lesson.. I appreciate it." she patted him on the shoulder as he grabbed her hand, gently shaking it.

"It was my pleasure.." he softly pulled her closer, his eyes closing, ready to kiss her when..

SLAP! Ratigan touched the slap mark across his face "What are you doing?! Did you actually think we were going to KISS? I'm engaged!" she walked away and turned back "Just when I started to think you weren't as creepy as I thought you were.."

"No wait! I-" he huffed and sat by the piano. Bernie came out of his hiding place and leaned on the piano "Take it easy Casanova.. How long did it take you to fall in love with her before?"

He rolled his eyes "Longer than three days…"

"No pressure sir." Bernie sympathetically smiled.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! LOVE WRITING THIS!**


	6. Chapter 6

Bernie started to bury through his bag while they were both resting in his room "Uh Oh."

"What?"

"I'm running out of dust.."

"Yes? And?" he looked out of the book he was reading.

Bernie continued to bury through his bag "You don't understand.. That dust is very VERY special." He looked through the little pouch "If I run out, I can't help you… It's like I'm just a hapless nobody, the tooth fairy without teeth, Santa without his raindeer!" he started to panic, then suddenly calmed down "Okay, I can only provide enough for what you REALLY need. Got it?"

"Yes."

Bernie sighed and plopped on the couch "You know why I decided to become a guardian angel?"

They stayed silent, Ratigan not averting his eyes from his work "I completely give up."

Bernie folded his hands in his lap "I wanted to help people. I spent my entire life no having anyone there for me.. it was hard. When I help other people, showing them their past, I think to myself 'Why would they mess everything up?' they have everything, a good job, a good house.. a family.."

"Don't you have a family.." Ratigan put down his work, paying attention to the boy.

"I don't remember.. Well all I remember was that it was cold and I fell.. " He shook his head "I had always imagined having a home as something beautiful.. I just woke up one day, not remembering a thing, being given a job.. and I accepted it.. But you know what?" he walked to the window, watching little mice children play outside in the snow "You never know how good you have it until it is all gone.." he sighed "Enough about me, this isn't a therapy session." He laughed "Now let's figure out how we're gonna get you back!"

Bernie opened the door, as Ratigan hesitantly walked through it "Thank you Bernie."

"Wow."

"What?" The professor asked, his eyes widening.

"That's the first time you said 'Thank you'" Bernie smiled "Oh called me Bernie without making fun of my name." he smiled and walked down the stairs, Ratigan softening for a moment. They made it to the bottom of the stairs, hearing an argument ensue:

"I told you that was MY Christmas gown!" Penelope shouted.

Girdy held the gown close "Well it might not fit anymore!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Girdy laughed "Well, I don't know, someone has been diving into the Christmas cookies."

"It's still my dress! The eldest should wear it!"

"Oh by two minutes!"

Rosalie and Nellie peered out of nowhere "Ladies! Have a bit of decorum!" Nellie clapped her hands as she stepped between the two identical white mice. Nellie was holding them back when she muttered "Rosalie, I can't go shopping or do the donations with you today!"

"What?"the tan mouse exclaimed.

Nellie blew a piece of hair out of her face "I am kind of busy darling!"

Rosalie grabbed her bag "Well, I'll go by myself then." She walked to the door as Nellie shouted, still holding back the girls, she had enough "Both of you to your room! NOW!" the two girls ran to their rooms "You want to act like children, Fine.." she huffed "I have to watch them… but you are not going by yourself!" her attention went to the boys "Bernie and Ratigan can go with you!" they smiled as Rosalie rolled her eyes "NO! I mean.. I can really do this on my own."

Nellie stopped her "Rosalie Ann you will be accompanied on today's activities or a swear I will force you to handle the predicament with your cousins all by yourself!" they all heard a crash upstairs, Nellie ran up "Now go! Have fun! Be careful!" she stopped "Ratigan?"

"Yes Miss Nellie?"

"Take care of my neice, or I'll-"

Their was a voice from upstairs: "You tart!"

"Trollop!"

Nellie slapped her head "I'll figure it out later! Both of you watch over her!"

The door to the bedroom closed as Bernie clasped his hands together "Now Miss Rosalie, where to first?"

* * *

><p>They stopped at the florists shop first, a little mouse was handing bouquets to Rosalie "Miss Hampstead, Your fiancé specifically asked for lilies for the wedding."<p>

"Not exactly, I mean I asked him to take care of it, but I guess he doesn't know my.." she shook her head "Nevermind.. It's fine."

Ratigan stepped up to the little mouse "I believe the lady would like Roses.. white specifically."

"What?" the clerk and Rosalie said at the same time.

Ratigan looked at Rosalie "If I am right, that is your favorite flower?"

"How did you…" her green eyes widened "Yes, I would like white roses please." The little mouse wrote on the little notepad "Alrighty! White roses!" he muttered to himself "Maybe you should marry him instead."

"Excuse me?" Rosalie asked.

He quickly ran to the back of the store "Nothing."

* * *

><p>Rosalie walked through the market place, picking out different amounts of food and placing it on a large cart that Bernie was strolling along. Ratigan suddenly began to talk to her "So.. how did you meet Mr. Lockson." He spit the words like poison.<p>

"My, My.. Are you actually trying to strike up a situation with me Professor?" he looked at her with an annoyed glance as she laughed "One day I visit my father at work and he introduces me to this man named Elijah. He was always there near my father's side no matter what, when my father needed him he was there. He was practically his son when we started courting for about three months. Then he asked me to marry him.." she finished her story.

Ratigan scoffed "This marriage is basically out of obligation then?"

"Pardon me?" Rosalie stopped as Ratigan leaned on a cart "Well, he has been there for your father.. but has he been there for yourself?"

"He happens to make me happy." Rosalie placed a large crate of grapes on the cart Bernie was carrying "And what business is it to you who I fall in love with?"

Ratigan crossed his arms "Does he make your life happy, or you happy?"

Rosalie thought for a second when she scoffed "Whatever, I know jealousy when I see it.." she pointed to three turkeys, Bernie quickly grabbed them and paid the vendor "Well you are all in my business, what is your love life about?"

Ratigan shrugged his shoulders "More complicated than you think."

"Well, someone doesn't seem to be in the Christmas spirit." She bit back.

Ratigan looked into her green eyes "I have a lot of things on my mind right now. I have no time to waste on frivolity."

"Oh you humbug." Rosalie said. Ratigan suddenly stopped in his tracks rubbing his temples "I've heard that phrase multiple times already."

Bernie started to huff as he pushed the cart "Miss Rosalie, what are we doing with all this food?" Rosalie smiled as she led them down a different path. Past the river front, and all the nice flats in town. The houses began to turn more and more run down as they walked down the street. Many stood outside, homeless warming their hands by the fire. They stopped in front of a rundown flat, the glass windows frosted with snow, barley displaying the torn curtains in front.

Rosalie knocked on the door as a little grey mouse answered the door "Rosalie!"

"Good to see you Lucy!" Rosalie picked up the little mouse "How is your family!"

A tall brown mouse walked up "Better now that you're here." He shouted into the house "Everyone! Rosalie is here!" suddenly, many mice walked down the stairs starting to cheer and welcome the three "Wonderful to see you dear!" a brown mouse called from upstairs.

"What took ye' so long lass?" a red mouse asked.

Rosalie motioned outside to the cart filled with food "Well.. I would have gotten here sooner but I got a little sidetracked.." everyone stood outside in awe, the little children cheered and motioned the group inside. the brown mouse patted her on the back "You didn't have to go all this way-"

Rosalie shook her head "Nonsense, I have enough money.. What am I going to do with it anyway." The mother of the large family carried a crate of food "God bless you Miss Rosalie."

The father turned his head "Now, Now, who's this?" looking at Ratigan and Bernie. The two remained silent when Rosalie spoke up "This is Bernie Cloud and this is-"

"Your fiancé we've been hearing so much about!" the mother spoke up.

"No!" Rosalie said "No, this is Professor Ratigan.. he's my piano teacher."

They all sighed:

"Aw.. too bad.."

"Yeah, he looks nice."

The father muttered underneath his breath "He seems nicer than that Elijah Lockson fellow." He marched up to the mice and hugged them "Good to have you part of our family for today!"

Rosalie pulled the older mice aside "So.. How's Tim?"

"Getting better and better.. slowly. He doesn't complain about pain at all.. he really is a trooper." He looked upstairs. Up the stairs sat a little red mouse, he had a metal cast on his leg and a wooden crutch. He looked himself in the mirror, adjusting his small green jacket

"_Oh what a day, I don't care if it's grey, if it's Christmas.. together. _

_People will say were the luckiest family in town!_

_Rosalie brought us a perfect feast, Mother's wearing her loveliest gown!_

_And father will come and he'll carry me down! _

_To Christmas together!" _

the brown mouse made it to the top of the stairs "Come along Tim! We have a wonderful surprise for you!" he picked up Tim in his arms and walked downstairs "Look who's here!"

"_Here's to the lad who makes everyone glad that it's Christmas together!" _

The mother kissed her husband and child on the cheek _"Here's to the one day we don't give a worry of thought!" _

Tim proclaimed "Pudding!"

"Chicken!" Lucy squealed

The lady smiled _"The finest in London children! Look what our friends have wrought!"_

"_And look what surprises, your father has brought!" _

_All: for Christmas together!" _

Little Tim brought up his glass, as his mother placed a cup in every one's hands, including Rosalie, Ratigan and Bernie.

Tim: _"Bless this family, Bless this feast! And Cheers!"_

"_To the joy of your company!_

_Bless us all from first to least! Yes! _

_Here's how the world ought to be, sharing Christmas together!" _

Ratiagan softened for a moment being surprised how such a small child can speak beyond his years and be able to bring so much cheer for such a poor state of mind "Cheers to everyone! Including our new friends!" said the father.

Ratigan spoke "Oh no.. I have nothing to be proud of." Rosalie looked at him with a curious face, as the brown mouse marched up to him "Nonsense! You spending the holiday with us is the most joyous of all occasions!" he looked around "All of us may be penniless, homeless, hungry.. but having joy in your heart is the most important."

Ratigan smiled slightly, absorbing the thougt as Tim and Lucy grabbed both of his hands "Come on! Follow us!"

Bernie cheered: _"Down every lane, Every Tom, Dick, and Jane's off for Christmas Together!_

"_Look their as glad as canaries let out of a cage!"_

Several couples walked around as Ratigan observed, Rosalie watched as the children played with snowballs, tossing them around until Ratigan was hit in the face with one. Rosalie laughed as he wiped it off, then he was hit with another by Rosalie who innocently pointed at the other children. He picked up a giant snowball and was about to throw it at the children when he was hit from behind, getting the giant snowball thrown right on top of him.

The couples: _"Nice to relax from the world of business, Haven't had fun for an age! _

_Or stuffin with onions, and raisins and sage! And Christmas together!" _

Three drunks walking around the large marketplace: _"Nice to have got such a comfortable spot for our Christmas, together! Sharing a morsel of bread and a jigger of gin!" _

As the homeless lined up behind the donations table, the smell of pie's and turkey filled the air making their mouths water. Rosalie helped an old man to his seat at the wooden table and Bernie placed a large blanket on him.

"_Giving the needy a nice hot meal, and saving the sinners from sin!" _

At least six sailors made it off the boat, gazing at the young ladies while the band began to play. Little Lucy tugged on Ratigan's sleeve "Dance with me!" he shook his head as he was dragged to the middle of the square. Rosalie was suddenly in the presence of a young sailor, who bowed for a dance:

"_And aint it a blessing, the ship made it in! For Christmas, Together!" _The sailor grabbed her and started to dance as she laughed. She noticed Lucy dancing with Ratigan as he picked her up and started to smile.

Rosalie and the others smiled: _"Bless this family! Bless this feast! And cheers, to the joy of your company! _

_Bless us all, from first to least! Yes! here's how the world ought to be, sharing Christmas together!" _

The sailor twirled her out, right into Ratigan's arms. She shrugged her shoulders as he smiled and held her in a waltz position, they started to dance gracefully across the square as the snow started to fall. Bernie smiled, not knowing that Vlad was watching closely behind. Ratigan dipped her as Rosalie noticed what position they were in and broke away, walking with the children to another small flat. Lucy grabbed Ratigan's hand:

"_Let the stars in the sky, remind us of man's compassion.." _

Everyone else started to sing along to the small child

"_Let us love till we die, and god bless us everyone.." _

Ratigan started to sing silently as Bernie grinned "_God bless us everyone.." _

The entire family started to eat and enjoy each other's company as Bernie nudged Ratigan "I think she's starting to like you." They watched Rosalie hang mistletoe in front of the door, kissing little Tim on the cheek. After, she made a small glance at Ratigan, immediately looking away. "Have you been listening to the way she has been talking to me?" Ratigan said.

"I haven't been listening.. I've been watching."

Ratigan looked back at her as the mother of the family patted him on the shoulder "Thank you for all your help, Tim certainly has a new person to look up to."

"A new train!" Tim shouted as he ripped open his present "Mister Ratigan will you help me set it up sir?"

He stood speechless, then smiled "Certainly young man."

_All: "Gather and sing, Of this glorious thing!_

_Known as Christmas together. Fam'lies created by friendship_

_As well as by birth!"_

The mother in an impulse purposely bumped Rosalie and Ratigan together

The mother cheered _"Even the poorest are rich in love._  
><em>Of love, there is never a dearth.<em>

_So celebrate Christmas_  
><em>For all that it's worth …<em>

_SAILORS, LOWER CLASS LADIES:_  
><em>To friendship…<em>

_PARENTS, CHILDREN:_  
><em>…to fam'ly…<em>

_BUSINESS MEN:_  
><em>To Christ-mas<em>  
><em>…together<em>

_ALL_  
><em>Together!<em>  
><em>All over<em>  
><em>The Earth!<em>

Tim was starting to fall asleep as the father started to carry him up. Ratigan patted him on the shoulder and took over the little boy, Rosalie watching in awe as he carried the little boy upstairs. He rested him in bed, placing a large blanket over him. He yawned and grabbed his pillow as they watched the father kiss him goodnight.

Ratigan: _"I never knew_

_There was anything to_

_Spending Christmas together._

_Even this child who has nothing_

_Has so much to share._

_What is this feeling_

_That overwhelms?_

_He looks as fragile as air._

_How gently his father_

_Is placing him there …" _

For just a moment, Rosalie looked at him a little differently. With kindness and even a little compassion. They motioned downstairs as Ratigan gently shut the door.

They waved goodbye and shut the door to the flat, walking home in the gently falling snow. Bernie nudged Ratigan, handing him the small sack of dust "It's only for an emergency. Don't screw up!"

Bernie mockingly yawned and winked at the professor "Well, it's time for me to turn in for the night, goodnight you two! I'll go catch a cab!" he disappeared behind the corner, out of sight. Rosalie suddenly sighed "What a day." Filling in the awkwardness "Who knew you had a soft spot for children." She playfully nudged him. He suddenly thought of Victoria, P.J, and even Alex, missing them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh nothing."

She smiled "I've never seen Tim so happy to get that train.. what was your favorite toy?"

He started to think of his past Christmases, then stopped at the risk of growing upset "I don't remember." He said shortly.

"I remember one Christmas, I wanted this doll." She started to smile wide "It was a little white mouse, porcelain. She had long blonde curls and big blue eyes… I wanted it more than anything, but my father wasn't there for that Christmas.. he was on his trading route." Her eyes saddened "I never got it because I didn't want to bother him." Ratigan suddenly brightened and pulled out the dust, Rosalie tried to look behind his back "What are you doing?"

He turned around fast and handed her the exact doll she was talking about "How did you!?" she was speechless.

"Well I.. did some of my own shopping, when you were buying the dinner."

She held the doll close, touching the curls softly "All my years, no one has ever done anything like this for me." she stopped walking "But how could you know? I just told you this story."

He smiled "I guess I know you well enough, my dear."

"You're a very strange man."

"Oh?" he said.

She smiled at him "I like it." the snow started to gently fall, as carolers and people walked around the square. They finally made it to the manor, Both of them stopping in front of the house "Thank you for joining me today, you really didn't have to. Elijah never goes out with me, he says he has no time to make 'idle people merrry'"

He suddenly flashed back to what he said to the two gentlemen "I particularly enjoyed it." he said.

Like magic, a piece of mistletoe appeared out of nowhere above the two. She looked up in awe, then right into Ratigan's yellow eyes. She cautiously stepped back, slipping on one of the icy steps, Ratigan caught her hand before she fell to the ground, pulling her close to him.

Their faces grew closer and closer as Ratigan spoke "Rosalie.. I.."

"Yes?"

"I mean.. I-" he was about to kiss her when the door burst open to reveal Elijah, his smile disappearing at the sight of them "Darling?"

"Elijah! Your back! so soon? I thought-" she gently broke away from Ratigan, slowly letting go of his hand.

"Me too darling, but I couldn't stray away from you for another minute! Nellie told me you were running errands.."

She smiled at Ratigan, then turned her attention back to Elijah "I was out with Bernie and the Professor"

"James.."

Rosalie quirked and eyebrow "What?"

"You can call me James.."

Rosalie softened as Elijah fixed his cravat "Well, Darling I have wonderful news, we can move the wedding to Christmas day!"

Rosalie's eyes widened, Ratigan and her spoke at the same time "That's in two days!"

"I know!" he smiled "But wouldn't it be wonderful? A Christmas wedding! We can have the reception dinner tomorrow night, Professor are you and Bernie going to be joining us?" he wrapped an arm around Rosalie making Ratigan cringe "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

She fiddled with her fingers "Sounds.. wonderful. Can't wait." She kissed him on the cheek and headed up the stairs, she stopped and looked at both of them "Goodnight Elijah, Goodnight Pro-" she corrected herself "James.." she smiled and walked up the stairs.

Elijah cleared his throat, watching the professor watching Rosalie march up the white staircase with a dreamy look in his eyes "Professor, I hope you had a goodnight."

He smiled evilly and walked away to his room "Oh don't you worry Mr. Lockson.. Me and Rosalie did." He shut the door as the little tan mouse growled to himself. He saw Vlad walk through the door "Vlad, thank goodness, please tell me you have some dirt on our new visitors.."

"You have no idea sir.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! THE SONG IS FROM "CHRISTMAS CAROL THE MUSICAL" WITH KELSEY GRAMMAR. IT'S A BEAUTIFUL SONG!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Really?"

"Yes sir."

"Hmm interesting…" Elijah rubbed his chin "I think we need a word with our little friend Bernie, don't you think Vlad?"

* * *

><p>Rosalie woke up with a small smile on her face. She marched down the stairs, adjusting the sash around her light pink dress. Rosalie started humming as she walked into the kitchen, she suddenly heard a voice behind her "Good morning Darling.."<p>

"Oh!" she squeaked "Elijah you scared me."

"You seem in a good mood.." he walked behind the table, grabbing a small apple. Rosalie smiled "Well, I had a fun time yesterday, the O'Halley family really enjoyed themselves."

"Not too much fun right?" he said in a soft voice.

She quirked an eyebrow "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know.. I just hope you know where your priorities are."

"Excuse me?" she crossed her arms "I was going to go by myself because you-"

Elijah stopped her "Because I have a job, that lowly pianist doesn't even make a living so I can see why he would be at home with that rabble.."

"He is actually a kind, resourceful, thoughtful man.. So don't guilt me." she was about to walk away as Elijah grabbed her hand "Darling you know I love you." He said, his blue eyes widening "I just hope you still love me."

Rosalie broke away and marched out of the kitchen, Elijah smiling pleasantly to himself.

* * *

><p>Ratigan walked out of the bathroom, folding the white sleeves of his shirt "Bernard I need a cravat for tonight.. can you please-" he looked around, Bernie was nowhere to be seen "Bernard? Bernie? Where the devil are you?" he walked out of his room, noticing little specks of gold dust on the floor. His yellow eyes narrowed as it led him to a large brown door, he burst it open to a curious sight. The entire study was dark, except for a fireplace glowing, and a chair and a desk in front of it, casting an eerie shadow. The chair turned around, Elijah sat folding his hands in his lap "Ah Professor, please take a seat."<p>

In annoyance he turned around but was suddenly blocked by Vlad guarding the door "Vlad, meet Ratigan, Ratigan meet Vlad." Ratigan cautiously sat down to face the little mouse "Where is Bernie?"

"We'll get to that, I just want to talk to you, man to man." He sipped his champagne glass "Now I can clearly see you are… Infatuated with my fiancée." He snapped his fingers, Vlad grabbed Bernie out of a closet, tied up "Your little friend here… I think he gave us the right information."

Bernie began to panic "Sir, I didn't mean to.. They used the dust on me! I couldn't stop talking, I promise!"

"Shut up." Vlad shut his mouth.

Elijah walked to the fireplace "So, you really thought that Rosalie, an engaged woman.. can fall back in love with you by tomorrow night?" he laughed "I thought you were stuck up, I didn't know you had a sense of humor! Oh you kill me.."

"Just wait.." Ratigan said. Elijah smiled wider "I seem to have discovered this wonderful piece!" he pulled Bernie's dust bag "But all good things don't last do they…" He opened it and gently touched it with his fingers, then he poured the entire bag in the fire, Bernie started to shake in his ropes "NO!"

Ratigan started to worriedly look at the golden dust disappearing in the flame. "No matter how hard you try." Elijah wiped his hands on his vest, Vlad grabbing Ratigan on the shoulders preventing him from ripping his boss apart "I'll make you a deal, the ball is tonight, correct? I'll give you until tonight to have one last hurrah until you disappear in oblivion.."

"And if I refuse you offer?" Ratigan said.

He snapped his fingers, Vlad held a knife to Bernie's throat, Elijah pouted "Would be really sad to see such good people go." Elijah smiled "And one more important crucial thing." He walked over to Ratigan, peering into his yellow eyes "At the stroke of midnight tonight, you must leave Rosalie alone.. and promise to NEVER see or talk to her again." He chuckled "But that doesn't really matter, you'll be dust by the time we say 'I do'" the knife was still held at Bernie's throat "So do we have a deal Professor?" he held out his hand, after a sigh Ratigan finally shook his hand "Good man!" he walked out of the study, snapping his fingers "Come Vlad, I need help tying my tie.. See you tonight Professor!" the door shut as Ratigan stood frozen, not knowing what to absorb.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **


	8. Chapter 8

Mice of all kinds arrived at the Mansion, checking in coats of all kinds. They soon walked to the stairs leading to the ballroom, where they were welcomed with large tables of food, cheese, and champagne. Many mice danced in the center of the ballroom, including Elijah and Rosalie, he picked her up, spinning her around making her laugh. The band was playing a merry tune, but in the foyer, Ratigan was pacing back and forth with Bernie watching him "You have to tell her. Everything."

He remained silent as Bernie patted him on the back "I know it seems hopeless, but you need to do this.." Ratigan adjusted the satin blue cravat around his neck, and slicked back his black hair. He walked into the ballroom, spotting Rosalie in a beautiful dark purple strapless gown, that twirled as she spun around. She also noticed Elijah smiling with her, as they clapped when the song was over. Ratigan confidently walked down the stairs, Elijah sending him daggers of hate.

"What is _he_ still doing here?" Elijah muttered. Rosalie nudged him as Ratigan approached the two. Ratigan swiftly grabbed Rosalie's hand and kissed it, making her smile "Rosalie, you look beautiful." She blushed and commented back "I thought you didn't take part in _frivolity_ like this.." she joked.

The conductor of the orchestra raised his voice "And now everyone, we would like to ask a gentleman to choose a young lady he did not escort tonight, and ask them to join in the _King and Queen's waltz_." The piano started to play as Elijah looked at Rosalie with caution, then tapped Nellie on the shoulder. Rosalie and Ratigan stared at each other with a slight awkwardness. Ratigan smiled and grabbed Rosalie's hands, pulling them into a waltz position. Rosalie pulled in closer, adding a warmth between the two.

The singer on stage began to sing softly:

_You're in my arms.. and all the world is calm_

_The music playing on for only two…_

_So close together._

_And when I'm with you_

_So close, to feeling alive._

Ratigan spun her out and she stumbled "Sorry.. I don't dance.." he smiled and whispered "If you can play piano, you can dance."

_A life goes by,_

_Romantic dreams must die._

_So I bid my goodbye_

_And never knew._

Elijah started to stare as him and Nellie spun around, him growing more and more angry as Rosalie and Ratigan danced.

_So close, was waiting,_

_Waiting here with you._

_And now, forever, I know_

_All that I wanted_

_To hold you so close._

_So close to reaching_

_That famous happy end._

_Almost believing_

_This one's not pretend._

_And now you're beside me,_

_And look how far we've come._

_So far we are. So close..._

At this point, it felt as if the two were the only two in the room. Ratigan picked her up, spinging her around, making her smile. They gracefully moved around the dance floor, Rosalie no longer feeling awkward or uncomfortable, because she had an inkling, somehow they were meant to be..

They paused. Ratigan looked into her eyes "Rosalie-"

Elijah patted Rosalie on the shoulder as she reluctantly moved back with Elijah, letting go of Ratigan's hand slower than usual. Elijah wrapped his arm around her waist, leading her back into a waltz. Ratigan was blocked by the other dancers..

_Oh how could I face the faceless days_

_If I should lose you now?_

.. that is when he realized.. Rosalie was better off with someone like him.. What could he offer her with a life in the sewers.. to spend her entire life either in hiding or on the run. He slowly stepped back and headed back up the stairs, tempted to look back at his love.. but didn't turn back.

_We're so close to reaching_

_That famous happy end,_

_And almost believing,_

_This one's not pretend._

_Let's go on dreaming_

_For we know we are..._

_So close, so close_

_and still so far..._

Ratigan and Bernie left out the door, right as the dong ended. Rosalie looked up at the top of the stairs, noticing that Ratigan had left. Her face saddened as Elijah touched her bare shoulder "Are you alright my love?"

She hesitated, and rubbed a small tear from her eye "Yes. Yes I'm fine." She smiled as Elijah kissed her, she let go gently and backed away. Richard noticing her walk outside to the balcony, as tears rolled down her face.. to him that meant one thing.. she had fallen in love, but not with Elijah.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ratigan and Bernie wandered around the slums of London.. Until they finally ended up at a lonely bar. The lady bartender walked up to the two "Merry Christmas.. What can I get ya.."<p>

He stayed silent as she brought out a small cup with some brandy in it "Free for a broken heart." She said "Merry Christmas." Bernie fidgeted in his seat as he finally watched Ratigan move into his pocket, bringing out a small box containing a large diamond ring. Bernie slapped his head "Oh my gosh. You we're going to ask her to marry you weren't you? Before I granted your wish and sent us back.. I am such an idiot."

"If anyone is an idiot.. It should be me.. Who was I kidding. What can I give her? You saw my past and my present.. I should just evaporate now into dust."

Bernie sighed "But what about Rosalie? She's everything to you.. Everyone can see it!" he shook his head "So you're just gonna let Elijah win." He watched Ratigan stay silent "And Just when I thought things started to look up.." he patted Ratigan on the shoulder "Just because your story doesn't have a happy beginning.. It doesn't hinder who you are going to be." Bernie watched him soften, hoping that would do the trick.

The sound of laughter came from a table in the back, in curiosity Bernie started to listen:

"Oy, so what is your plan after the weddin?" a gruff mouse said.

One thug laughed "I mean, who knew you were gonna inherit money like that?" he was quickly hushed.

"Well.." the man began "This is not only a lucky day for Rosalie.. but for me as well.."

Ratigan and Bernie leaned in to the conversation at the mentioning of her name.

"Before the sun sets.. I will be a very wealthy man.." he sniffled "And widow.." he laughed along with the boys "Till death do us part eh?" he made a slicing motion across his neck, as Ratigan and Bernie swiftly walked out, until Bernie tripped over his scarf, making the glasses break. Elijah quickly looked up and made contact with Ratigan's yellow eyes "Get them!"

The chase was on! The boys started to chase the two up the street, across alley after alley as they laid across a wall. Bernie huffed out of breath "Go.. There isn't much time.. I can keep them distracted."

"Bernie they'll kill you."

"I'm an angel. I don't have to worry about that." Bernie sighed "Now GO!" Bernie ran the opposite way, averting their attention. Ratigan ran across each street, hoping to find the church.. to warn Rosalie.

* * *

><p>Rosalie paced back and forth after she was prepared in her gown. The beautiful long sleeve white gown reached the floor, followed by a glittering veil trailing behind her. She suddenly stopped at the answer of someone at her door "Knock, Knock." Richard walked through the door, smiling "You look so beautiful." He noticed the panicked look on her face "Are you alright?"<p>

"Yes." she said shortly "Just excited."

"Is this what you want?" Richard said "Are you happy?"

Rosalie's eyes widened "Of course I do! I mean…. Yes. I am happy. Very happy." She looked around nervously as Richard walked up to her, one hand in his hand, the other touching her face "You look just like your mother.." he motioned her to the mirror, looking at herself as she moved a piece of hair out of her face. Richard held both of her shoulders "Whatever you decide.. Your daddy will always love you."

Rosalie softened and looked at herself once more. She turned around "Daddy I-" she looked behind to notice he had disappeared. With no time to think, the wedding march began to play. Her father walked her down the aisle as she smiled at her groom, who motioned her to walk faster. She made it to the end as Elijah quickly grabbed her. The priest, a white mouse started the ceremony:

"Dearly beloved-"

"Yes, Yes can we hurry to the important part." He looked around nervously and grabbed her hand "We are an eager couple in love." he smiled. The priest stood shocked and continued "Well, alright then.. Elijah Robert Lockson, do you take Rosalie Ann Hampstead as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold.. in sickness and in health-"

"Yes, yes, a million times yes!" Elijah said, smiling at his bride.

"Rosalie Ann Hampstead, do you take Elijah Robert Lockson as your lawful wedded husband.. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Rosalie looked around nervously, making eye contact with her father who shrugged his shoulders "I-I do." She gulped as the priest looked around "If anyone belives this union should not take place… speak now, or forever hold your piece.." he looked into the many church seats "With the power-"

"Stop! Please!.. I object!" a voice rang through the aisle. Rosalie turned around as her heart leapt in her chest "James? What are you doing here?"

"Rosalie, I-" Ratigan began "I can't let you do this.. I need to talk to you."

She rolled her eyes "Oh now you want to talk.." she motioned to the audience watching "Well it doesn't seem like a good time... probably after my honeymoon." Ratigan grabbed her hand "Please Rosalie-"

Elijah burst between them "This is ridiculous! Interrupting a man's wedding.." he leaned into his face "I don't think you would want your secret to be revealed, is that what you want?"

"I think there are more secrets you contain Elijah." Ratigan turned to the audience "Everyone, Elijah Lockson is a fraud.. he is marrying Miss Rosalie Hampstead, for her mass amount of inheritance!"

Elijah started to laugh "Oh this is precious! he is making up a lie to come between me and my bride!" he cackled "This lowly pianist is in love with Rosalie!" the audience began to chortle with him as Rosalie turned to the grey rat "James.."

Elijah turned back to the people "But what you don't know is that this rat is not even a pianist at all! Are you? This was just a jest to have Rosalie fall in love with him!" they continued to laugh as Elijah grabbed her hand "Rosalie my darling, lets finish this.." he attempted to kiss her when Rosalie broke away.

She walked down the small steps, grabbing Ratigan's face "James is this true?" he held her hand "There is something else.. He is planning on killing you." She gasped along with the entire church.

"OH now you spoiled the surprise!" Elijah grabbed Rosalie and held a knife to her throat as Richard stood up "Now hold on! What?! Let go of my daughter at-"

Elijah smiled "Tut, Tut! One more step and she'll die.."

Rosalie whimpered "Elijah, how could you… we trusted you, took you in like family, you loved me."

"I love money a little more my dear.. but it seems you had your own reservations." He motioned to Ratigan, who scowled at him.

"Please! Don't hurt her! I'll give you anything.. Please.. This can't be true." Richard pleaded

Ratigan touched his shoulder "It is true.. I heard him.. he fooled you.. he fooled all of you"

Elijah looked at the priest "Well, if you don't mind finishing these vows, me and my little wife will be on our way." Rosalie elbowed Elijah in the stomach, making him let go. She ran into Ratigan's arms as he held her protectively. Elijah walked to the two as Bernie swung in on a rope at the top of the church, he suddenly kicked Elijah out of the way and ended up on the floor "I wanted to do that since we met him."

The six thugs that had chased Bernie burst through the doors, Elijah shouted "Change of plans boys, grab any loot you can!" everyone, including Rosalie and Ratigan began to defend themselves in a large fight.

Rosalie kicked a thug in the groin, making him fall over. Ratigan was behind her as she shouted "Why did you leave last night?"

"I promised Elijah I wouldn't speak to you again." He pushed a thug out of the way, he turned around and smacked a thug that was about to grab Rosalie. She frowned "When you left-" she turned around, knocking a thug to the floor "When you left, It practically ripped my heart out! I had so much to tell you!" she grabbed another man and head butted him. When the smoke cleared, she turned and smiled at him "But you came back.. and now I feel complete again."

They looked around at the mess of thugs on the ground "We make a pretty good team!" she smiled.

Ratigan sighed "You have no idea."

All of the audience had watched as two guards grabbed Elijah and held him on each arm as he struggled "You don't deserve her! A rat like you doesn't deserve a happy ending!"

Bernie shouted "Ratigan!" the sun was starting to disappear as Ratigan looked up at his arm, it was starting to glow and evaporate into nothing. He fell over in pain as his legs started to glow.

Rosalie held his head, leaving one arm on his chest "James."

"His time is up! His time is-" Elijah's mouth was covered as all the onlookers looked on in sadness.

Rosalie whispered "There has to be something I can do.."

He held her hand "You've already done enough.. you gave me a home, and a family.." Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "You have children?"

"We have children, inherited.. but they are still ours.. P.J, Alexander.. and a little girl named Victoria." She smiled as tears started to roll down her face. He was fading fast, and was able to still talk to her "Do you know what the best part of today was?"

She raised an eyebrow as Ratigan used his free hand to gently touch her face "I got to fall in love with you, all over again."

In an impulse, Rosalie kissed him softly on the lips as he disappeared into glowing dust. She sat, holding her hands to her face, lightly sobbing. Suddenly, the church began to shake violently as things started to disappear, Bernie urgently tugged on the sleeve of Rosalie's white dress "Rosalie, you did it!"

"The kiss worked." She said. Everyone started to magically evaporate into nothingness. First Richard and Nellie, then the people in the audience, the thugs, and even Bernie.

Rosalie shouted "Bernie!" running towards him and disappearing into nothing.

The last person left was Elijah "N-NO! This is impossible! NOOO!" he disappeared as everything went black.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! ITS ALMOST DONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ratigan's eyes opened wide as he noticed where he was, he was sitting on the tile floor in Nellie's house, just after the tree fell. The ornaments scattered everywhere on the floor, and the tree topper stayed in his hand, not shattered at all. Nellie shouted "Boys I told you to secure the tree before we decorated! Now we have to start all over." He patted Ratigan on the back "Thank goodness you didn't drop the topper! It's like you saved the day from disaster!"

"James?" he heard a soft familiar voice behind him. He saw Rosalie in her red gown, staring in concern at him, Ratigan's yellow eyes widend as he watched her step over the ornaments. Ratigan grabbed her on both of her shoulders "Rosalie, I have to tell you-" he looked around  
>"Elijah was here and you were getting married to him, he wouldn't let me see you.. but he was planning on ending your very life! Me and Bernie ran all the way here to stop you! And-" he looked at the entire house and growled "Where is Elijah?"<p>

Rosalie grabbed his face "What are you talking about? Who's Bernie? Married to Elijah? He was arrested two months ago, remember? He's gone.. he's not gonna bother us anymore.." she smiled gently as he grabbed her hand.

"The day Rosalie gets married back to that scoundrel, I will be rolling over in my grave!" Nellie cringed as she walked towards the kitchen.

Ratigan took a breath, whispering to himself "It was a dream?" He, then passionately kissed Rosalie on the lips. She broke away, giggling and blushing hard "James! My goodness, I've never seen this side of you! Are you alright? You had a rough fall, maybe your head-"

He grabbed her waist and picked her up in the air, then set her down "Oh Rosalie, I've never been better." He rushed out the door and grabbed his coat and Rosalie's blue cloak "James, where are you going?"

He suddenly grabbed Rosalie's hand "_We_ have a lot of work to do.." they burst out the door and ran down the street. The two gentlemen collecting donations turned their heads as Ratigan marched to them "Excuse me! My good men!"

"Oh no Percy! He's here to steal the donations!" the two portly gentlemen ran off at no avail. Ratigan had jumped in front of them. The first man dropped to his knees "Please don't steal from us! I would just like to have one great Christmas where we have a good profit!" he saw Rosalie "Sweet lady, please knock some sense into him!"

"I have come to give a donation." He said, with a large smile on his face. The other man had wide eyes "Oh.. well then, how much?" he brought out the checkbook, his pen quivering in his hand.

"One thousand pounds!" He threw his hands in the air.

The two men fell back on the floor, as Rosalie gasped "James!? Is this true?"

He touched her shoulders and shrugged "Well, like you said darling! That money just collects dust!" he kissed her on the head "It feels so wonderful to call you darling!" the two gentlemen shook both of his hands "Merry Christmas to you both!" he marched off, after kissing Rosalie's head "I will be right back my dear, I'll meet you back at Nellie's mansion.."

She shook her head "He must have really bumped his head." She turned to the two gentlemen, holding the check in their hands in amazement. She wandered back to the mansion, waiting for Ratigan to come back. She shook the snow off of her red gown as Nellie sat down "Rosalie, Where is he? He's been gone almost all afternoon!"

Suddenly the door knocked as Ratigan entered with a large sack, and even a couple homeless mice, including a small little red mouse he held up on his shoulders "I have returned! I brought a few friends if you do not mind!"

Nellie clapped "Oh of course not! Please! Take a seat!" she motioned to the kitchen, watching all the family members walk into the kitchen "Please! We have enough food for an army!"

The little mouse was carried off Ratigan's shoulders. He bowed in front of Rosalie as the little mouse copied his motions "My dear, I'd like you to meet Tim.. He's a… Friend I just met." He tussled his hair as a little girl walked up to her brother, who curtsied in front of Rosalie "And this is his little sister Lucy."

He whistled "Wow Mr. Ratigan sir, she's mighty pretty!"

Lucy giggled "Mr. Ratigan she's a princess!" she grabbed Ratigan's sleeve "Are you two married?" Rosalie's eyes widened.

Tim looked at both of them "Got any kids?"

He nervously covered them with his black cape "My, My, My, what eager little minds.." he lightly pushed them away "Go ahead and feast!" the little mice tottered off as Rosalie giggled, he handed Rosalie a large box "This, my love is for you." He directed her upstairs "Now off! No questions! Just go!"

She finally spoke up "Alright that is it! What has gotten into you! Hours ago you were Mr. Scrooge, not wanting anything to do with Christmas!"

He softened and took a sigh "When you lose something.." he combed a hand through her auburn hair "You truly don't realize how much happiness you had.. until it is gone." He smiled wide and directed her to the stairs "Now please trust me and go!"

The three Green children saw their Uncle with a large smile on his face, He smiled at the children and cleared his throat "Children."

"Yes Uncle James" they all said in unison.

He sighed "I realize I will not measure up to the parents that had raised you. No one can replace them, but I want to let you know that I do care for you.." he kneeled down to their height "And I will always be there." He cleared his throat "I love all of you." He embraced them tightly and handed a small box to P.J "P.J I believe this is yours." The little grey mouse smiled and ripped open the paper, taking out a brand new train "I hope you keep track of this one, lad." He tussled his hair as the three ran off.

He bellowed "Boys!" they all muttered to each other:

Bill squeaked "He's lost his mind!"

"Make a run for it!"

Ratigan grabbed them as Fidget's eyes widened "He's gone nuts! He's gonna feed us to Felicia!" Ratigan quickly set them down and folded his hands behind his back "Now boys, for the holidays.. I am going to give you a raise.."

They knelled on the floor, Nicolas holding his hands in prayer position "Please sir! We didn't mean to mess up the tree! Please spare our-" he rose his head and looked at the other boys with the same amazed look "Ummm.. Raise?" they all sat up "Sir are you ok?"

"I have not been very appreciative of your hard work.. and I believe you deserve some recognition."

The boys sat up as Bill stuttered "I-I thought you wanted nothing to do with the holidays."

Fidget laughed with relief "And up until now we thought you were a mean, cruel, conceited-"

Ratigan took out his bell, watching the boys run away "Don't make me change my mind."

* * *

><p>The party thrived the entire evening, singing and dancing to different songs, with help from the band and the instruments provided from the family that joined the Plunket's that night. The tree was set up once more, Rosalie came down stairs, dressed in a long sleeve red gown with a yellow underlining. The sleeves had little ruffles at the ends and a fabric rose was on the top of her gown, completing the dress. She pulled her auburn hair into a half up, half down hairstyle as little wisps framed her face. She walked down the stairs as Ratigan welcomed her with a smile. He laid out his arm as he led her out to the party. They continued to dance for a while along the dance floor when little Tim cut in.<p>

Ratigan gracefully bowed and allowed the little boy to dance with Rosalie. She picked him up, letting his legs dangle. Everyone watched and clapped along, while Ratigan felt a cold chill fill the air. He turned around and noticed the glass door to the balcony open slightly. He curiously went through the door, his eyes widened as he noticed Bernie, in his blue and white suit, sitting on the stone balcony.

He tipped his blue bowler hat and sighed "You had me scared for a second Professor, I thought she was never going to kiss you."

Ratigan crossed his arms "For someone so optimistic.."

Bernie laughed with him "Well.."

"Well.." Ratigan said "Bernard.. Bernie.. I-"

He smiled "You're welcome.. I mean if I didn't send you back and almost ruin you and Rosalie's lives I would-" He looked at the professor and chuckled "Anyway.. I would like to let you know.. I've been promoted." He pulled out a gold badge, displaying it to him "See?" it shined in the light "So in a way we both helped eachother out.. not a lot the other guardian angels believed in me like you did.. Thanks Sir."

"Thank you Bernie." He laid out his gloved hand "Where are you going now?"

Bernie took it gladly and shook it with a firm grip "Wherever another person needs me I guess." He tapped his friends shoulder "Hey, don't worry, I'll always be keeping an eye on you.. making sure you don't make any mistakes." Bernie brought a small box out of pocket and threw it, Ratigan catching it in his paws "You have to hold onto a girl like her.. You're never gonna find another girl like that every hundred years.. believe me I've looked." He leaned in and whispered "And in my opinion, you might want to hold on that proposal.. because in about two years-" he heard a buzz from his pocket, He lifted his cell phone to his ear "Hello? Hi Annabelle! No… Yes… No, I am not spoiling anything, just forewarning.. I can't do that? Really? Okay.. thanks.. Bye!" he clicked the phone off and looked at the professor "Looks like this is goodbye."

Ratigan was going to say something when he heard a voice behind him "James? What are you doing out here?" He quickly shoved the ring back in his pocket and saw Rosalie behind him.

"Oh. I was just talking to-" he looked at the balcony, noticing Bernie no longer there. He smiled and took Rosalie's hands. Rosalie took one hand, stroking his face gently "I honestly don't know what my life would be without you.."

Ratigan sighed "I have a good idea." They both looked up, noticing a small piece of mistletoe appeared on the awning above them, she looked above in amazement and slowly looked into Ratigan's yellow eyes. She whispered "Merry Christmas, James."

"Merry Christmas, Rosalie." He smiled and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him as the sky began to shine with bright stars. One shooting star glazed across the sky, disappearing into the night.

**IT'S DONE! YEAH! MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE STORY!**


End file.
